


Sleeping Beauty

by harleykitten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, Other, deputy!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleykitten/pseuds/harleykitten
Summary: Jordan has been working late, so y/n lets him sleep in.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Since Teen Wolf ended I feel like not a lot of people still write for it and even when it was still going Parrish was not given the love he deserves but here you go anyways.

Sleep was a gift, especially when my boyfriend and I were both cops; so we worked long and strange hours. We both worked down at the station with the sheriff but Jordan Parrish was a workaholic and everybody knew it he would often work hours on end with no sleep, he just finished a really important case, for the first time in awhile there was something in this town that was not supernatural and this case was brutal, when Parrish figured this out he wanted to help as much as he could. When he finally came home I had just had my first of two days off, and J had just solved the case, as soon as he got in he crashed into bed and I eventually went and joined him, we soon fell asleep snuggling on our soft bed.

The next morning I woke up at 12:00, Jordan was still fast asleep beside me, I knew he was tired so I let him sleep in we both had the day off so it would do no harm. I got up and went to the washroom took a long bath then a shower to clean myself and do my hair, by the time I got fully dressed it was 1:30. I went to the bed to see Jordan lying in the same position I left him in I sat in bed beside him and started to read a book that had been part of my reading list for months now but with my crazy job it took me a while to finally get around to reading it, when I was about halfway done, I looked at the clock and saw it was 3:00, my baby had been sleeping since 12am yesterday, I nudged his arm lightly to try and wake him up “Jordan … My love” I said quietly waiting for a reaction, he didn’t move I saw his back rising and falling, he was so peaceful when he was sleeping the external hardship of battling supernatural forces was always on our minds, his especially. as I was debating whether or not to wake him, my phone rung I scrambled to grab it so it wouldn’t wake my sleeping man, I wanted him to be at peace for a little more, I walked out of the room before I answered,

“ hello?"I said

” Hey y/l/n its the sheriff, is Parrish there, he wasn’t here this morning and he hasn’t been returning any of my calls"

“ yeah he is here, but he’s not supposed to be in today, is he?” I heard shuffling of paper? on the other line.

“No, I guess he isn’t” the sheriff paused

“ actually he hasn’t been scheduled to be here for the last…4-5 times I saw him”

“ what do you mean?” I said

“Parrish was here every morning working on that case, he has barely been off work 10 hours in the last week”

“What?!"I said in a whisper yell

” the only times he’s checked out are for lunch and to get a couple hours to sleep I guess" the sheriff said

Dating a cop is hard, because of the hours, I had barely(if at all) seen Jordan at home unless we were both off (which hadn’t happened in a while)I had only seen him a couple times at home but I was usually asleep the second I got there and the minute I woke up I was off to work. Technically I did see home everyday…every day at lunch, the only thing he left work for was me and to get the bare minimum amount of sleep he needed to get through a day.

“You know what, he needs to stay home and sleep I know that was a tough case but 12 hours, he needs to think of his health and that a lawsuit waiting to happen. tell him to stay home for a couple of days…you too we both know if you’re here, he will be too” the sheriff said with a little laugh

“ yeah sheriff thanks we will see you soon” I Said and hung up the phone. I went to the kitchen and decided since I wasn’t going to wake my sleep-deprived honey, instead, I would let the smell of bacon and eggs do the talking. I got to cooking the only thing I really knew how to cook: breakfast. I set the table and eventually, I put all the food on plates and as I was reaching into the fridge to grab some orange juice I heard the shuffling of feet behind me

“Goodmorning rip van Winkle, how’s was your sleep,” I said walking over to him. He put his hands on my waist and rested his head in between the crook of my neck.

“ I was so tired” he said with his raspy morning voice I loved so much.

“ Well considering you have barely slept in the past 10 days that sounds about right” I said to him and we both sat down at the table.

“…Why did you do that”I asked with concern, I knew it had been hard for him but I wanted him to be okay, he usually didn’t act like this?I gave him a look and he sighed.

“That case… it was my first serial murder case since I moved here” I nodded so he would continue.

“ at first I felt so useful and like I could change something and help someone for once, you know how it is around here, every day were fighting the unknown, some big bad evil we know nothing about, or we are waiting for the next unnecessary evil that will come along and almost kill all of us, for once this one time it felt like I knew what I was up against, I knew what to do, but as I got into the case I realised how much we actually know about the supernatural our apartment is safe because we know no supernatural creature can get through mountain ash so as long as we’re in here how we will be safe but when a crazy guy is killing people at random, with no primal instincts that make him target certain people or no reason to kill…y/n he killed for fun, he killed children and whole families because he wanted to, and no amount of mountain ash can keep him out of our house it won’t stop him..”tears started to stream down his face

“What if it was you..I-I don’t know what I would do if I ever lost you, I love you so much, I need you,” he said which broke my heart I never wanted him to feel like this and I hadn’t been there for him when he needed me.

“J, I love you and you and I, we are going to make sure every last person in this stupid town are okay.“ I held his hand and gave it a chaste kiss, he smiled and visibly relaxed.

“And I’m Not going anywhere especially because Stilinski sr gave us the weekend off, and we still have to watch the Office” he laughed

“I promise it’s really good, that’s the thing about that show only the last season is bad, and most shows don’t last that long.” we took our plates into the living room and sat in front of the tv and began to watch the office. And if you can believe it that boy fell asleep two seasons in.

The audacity.


End file.
